New Love
by PotterAlpha1122
Summary: Is Ginny falling for DRACO MALFOY! Read to find out about the forbidden love! review,fav,follow! also rated M in case of "love scenes" just let me know if i should put some in. Thanks! also LANGUAGE REFERENCE!
1. Chapter 1

so i thought i'd do a draco/ ginny series thing!Please R&R for support so i can upload more! Also thought of adding "love scenes" so let me know if you would like that! Thanks!

Ginny Weasley was a clean pure-blood, proud of it too. She may have a big,poor family but they could live through it. Never would she have thought her life would be changed on this very day.

Ginny strode past a group of 5th years, trying to reach herbology. If she didn't hurry she would be extremely late. Quickly Ginny stumbled pass a blonde haired boy and an empty classroom. Just where she needed to be.

The fiery haired girl gasped as she was swept into the classroom by-

.

He suddenlypinned her against a wall. She was curious. Why were they here?

"_Weasley._" Draco muttered. He held an evil grin. " Maybe you should warn Ron to stop touching my stuff!" He huffed loudly and came nose to nose with Ginny.

She stayed calm. Please, it was Draco. She could handle it.

"Maybe you should stop touching _my _stuff!" Ginny proclaimed, glancing down at Malfoy's wandering thumb upon her chest.

He grinned and wiggled it around, still laying the finger on her. She rolled her eyes. When was Draco gonna lay off?

" Oh,stop. A night with me and you'll be a new person!"

Ginny winced. Was Malfoy trying to _get_ with her?!

_ ._

She swiftly released herself from Draco's grip and let her arm brush pass his as she left. Ginny heard him curse under his breath.

So did ya like? Just review,favorite,or follow if you do! Let me know to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

here's chap 2! sorry the last was soo short! haha the format changes from the wordpad to .

"what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

It was 6 P.M in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny looked extremely frustrated and bothered. Her mind was full of thoughts. Draco, really. And Professer Sprout's reaction to her being late to class.

"nothing. just busy, i guess" Ginny replied. She sighed as she rested her chin on her fist. No. She would not let Malfoy get to her. He was just a sniveling jerk. With, exceptional bleach blonde hair, white rounded teeth, and the grin that made her-

Ginny immediately stopped her thoughts. How could she think like that? besides, her brothers had just barged in, with her _real_ crush; Harry Potter. The shy boy with glasses who was best friends with Ron. Not much compared to Draco._ But he did defeat Voldemort, _Ginny said to herself.

"oi Ginny!" Fred shouted

"Quidditch!" George cried

"tomorrow!"

"for fun!"

"at 7!"

Then the twins headed up for bed. Ron followed and patted Ginny on the head.

She smiled at her brothers. Fred&George being beaters, Ron being the keeper, the KING, Harry being the seeker ( by the way, where was he?) and soon she would have the chance to be on the team. Tomorrow she would practice hard. Ginny had to be on the team. Nothing could stop her.

Well, maybe Malfoy.

"Draco, _move!"_ Ginny exclaimed. It was 6:30, she promised to be at the quidditch field by 7!

But she knew he wasn't letting her pass.

" Weasley!" Draco memed. He dragged her into another empty classroom, sliding her against the wall. Ginny gasped for breath as he cupped his hand around her pale neck.

She attempted to speak. The grip was too tight. Her face became bright red, redder than her hair.

Draco smirked at Ginny's helplessness. She was the most attractive girl to him. First, because she was poor, he could basically own her, second, she was a pureblood, and third, they could never be together. He loved rebellion.

Ginny was losing lung power. She lifted her leg, and gave Malfoy a nice hard kick in the groin.

"ARGHH!" he screamed. Draco backed away into a desk. Ginny smiled and hurried away.

"Not to fast, Ginny!"

_Did Malfoy just call me Ginny?!_

"You wish!" she sneered,finally heading out to the quidditch field, only finding her brothers game to already be started.

"damn it!" screamed Malfoy. Ginny, right in his grasp, he could've made a move! _but no worries, i'll get that girl. like it or not. _He thought to himself. What a savory moment that will be for her. Not like that Potter could do any better. He'll have Ginny moaning like Myrtle.

Draco smirked. An owl. He had to send out an owl.

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_Meet me in the empty classroom. send an owl back with an answer to the destination. _

_Harry._

Clever. She would fall right into his trap.

"Oi! Ginny! Yer late!" cried Fred from his beater position up in the sky.

She apologised and grabbed a school broom.

"up!" she ordered. Soon she was soaring above the sky, chasing the quaffle.

sorry if this chap was short, i was going to continue in the next to keep it organized.


	3. Chapter 3

" great game Gin," Ron said as they headed into the common room." Be on time, though!"

She waited until everyone went to bed, then rested by the fire.

An owl screeched by a window.

"what?" Ginny questioned as she yanked open the owl's entrance. It dropped parchment on her leg. She gasped as she read the letter, certainly not thinking it through. Why would_ Harry_ be in an _empty classroom_?

But Ginny slipped on a busty nightgown and stepped out of the common room.

She tried to shuffle her feet more quietly while she walked with her wand to the empty classroom. Suddenly she came upon the door.

" nox" Ginny whispered to her lit wand.

" Ginny." came a sly voice from a dark corner. A candle was burning on a lone desk. What was she getting herself into?

" didn't recieve your reply owl. didn't know if you were comin'."

Ginny sighed as she shimmied through the door.

"sorry harry I-"

She gaped at the boy in the candle light.

_Draco!_

Malfoy glared at her glistening body in the dim room. _What a beauty._

Ginny gulped down her fear.

" i know why you summoned me here." She muttered.

"and that is?"

Ginny looked up at him inncoently.

"You. Want me."

Draco let the corner of his mouth twitch up into a grin.

"Ginny! You _bad bitch!"_ Draco cried with a hint of glee.

She growled. He did NOT say that to her. But Ginny smiled through the pain. One night. Just one night, and he would be gone. It was for her own good.

Ginny let her long bangs fall against her forehead. Draco smirked and started pulling off his cloak. She winced.

Malfoy grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. His hot breath mingled next to her neck.

Inside, her brothers were warning her to leave, to get out of this putrid place. But Ginny was feeling different. Being with Draco felt right, sexy, _dangerous._

They shared a glance. Malfoy looked down at Ginny, lips parted. He _loved _her now! He knew it couldn't last long though. Soon Potter boy would sweep her away.

So he was going to make this night last.

"Draco!" Ginny moaned. They were completely stripped of their clothes and held against each other tightly on the wall.

Malfoy gave her some love bites and was now nozzling her collar bone, taking in her scent. He occasionally licked her chest, coming down from her neck.

agh sorry! had to stop. read the next chap and review if ya want more!


End file.
